


Why don't we just skip to the end?

by spacetimetrash (magnificentmiscreant)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/M, Fluff, but you can just ignore the last line and it'll be okay, probably, this whole story is a setup for a dumb joke i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentmiscreant/pseuds/spacetimetrash
Summary: “Good morning.” He looked up from his work to smile at her. As always, he was poring over her journal, planning their next move.“Finding anything useful?”





	

Lucy stretched as she rolled over, sliding one hand over to the other side of the bed. The space next to her was empty, but still warm. He couldn’t have been up long. She considered trying to entice him back to bed, but the scent of fresh coffee won, luring her out from under the blankets. She wrapped herself in an oversized sweater and padded out of the room.

The tiny apartment that had become the base of their Rittenhouse resistance didn’t boast much of a kitchen. It didn’t even have an oven. It barely had a big enough countertop to fit the microwave. But it did have a coffee maker, and a window that let in the morning sunlight. And under the window was a table, and seated at the table was Garcia. So at least there was that.

She poured coffee into a chipped mug that said “World’s Best Uncle” - a relic from the previous tenant - and took a seat at the table, squeezing Garcia’s shoulder on her way past.

“Morning.”

“Good morning.” He looked up from his work to smile at her. As always, he was poring over her journal, planning their next move.

“Finding anything useful?”

He shrugged. “As much as ever.”

“You’re sure I can’t take a look?”

“No. You shouldn’t know too much of your own future.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know." She took a sip of her coffee. "So, where's my list?”

He slid a sheet of paper across the table to her. “There you go. You'll like this one.

This had become their ritual. Once he figured out when and where they were going and what they had to do, he gave her a list of everything they needed to know and she set her research skills to use.

She glanced over the page he had given her and groaned. “Really? Fort William Henry? The French and Indian War again?”

His eyes twinkled. “I promise not to leave you there this time.”

“How kind of you.” She drained the last of her coffee. “I guess I’d better get started.”

He reached for her hand as she stood up and pulled her into his lap. “There’s no need to rush. Seventeen fifty-seven isn’t going anywhere.”

Lucy kissed him through a smile, then shifted to lean her head against his shoulder as she stifled a yawn. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her more tightly.

“You’re tired.”

“No.”

“We can take a day off.”

“No.”

“Lucy.”

“It’s just delaying the inevitable. The sooner we work our way through the journal, the sooner this will all be over.”

“True. But it’s not all bad, is it?” He ran his fingers gently up her arm.

“No. Not all of it.” She kissed him again, then stood up. “But it is exhausting. And I’ll be glad when we put an end to it.”

“I know. Me too."

Lucy squeezed his hand, crossed the room, and set her mug in the sink. She turned back at the doorway.

“Hey, I’ve been wondering: why don’t we just skip to the end?”

“The end of what?”

“The journal. It must say how this all ends. So why not just skip ahead?”

He winked at her. “Spoilers, sweetie.”


End file.
